guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scourge Healing
I think if "the healer" is healing spring, it does not take damage. What about Mark of Protection, Healing Seed, Healing Hands and other healing enchantments? :Or, indeed, Healing Signet, Parasitic Bond, Ether Feast, Blood Renewal, etc., etc., etc.? I am guessing that this only scourges spells under the Healing Prayers line, but I have never used this hex, so what do I know? — Stabber (talk) 15:40, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::I think your question is different than Ollj's. I think the answer your question lies in the term "is healed" which implies a passive voice. i.e. someone else uses a skill on the target to heal the target. So, self-healing does not seem to be a factor. But in any case, instead of getting caught in semantics, it is easily testable: The Shadow Warriors of the Fissure using Healing Sig, use it on them to verify self-heal. And for Ollj's question, the Stone Summit's Dolyak Masters use Mark of Protection, use Scourge Healing on a stone summit herder and see if the Dolyak Master get damage when MoP kicks in. --Karlos 21:27, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::After some testing I came to the conclusion that the skill must directly cause the heal, and be controlled thus by a person. A heal like Heal Other causes a direct heal, thus having a healer. In the case of a Reversal of Fortune or a Healing Seed the enchantment is the "healer", and as there is no player acting as healer it isn't triggered - likewise, the heal from Divine Boon is truly viewed as a heal by Divine Boon - not by the player controlling the enchantment. It's a very artificial sort of mechanism, making Scourge Healing quite useless in many situations, as so many healers heal through their Divine Favor bonus (doesn't trigger Scourge), through Divine Boon (also doesn't trigger it) and through enchantments (Reversal of Fortune, Healing Seed etc...). I haven't tested every option, but my hunch is that Ether Feast and Healing Signet would trigger it, while Parasitic Bond and Blood Renewal would not (as they are enchantments causing the heal, not a player).--Epinephrine 22:01, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::To go along with your research, Healing Signet does invoke Scourge of Healing's ability. --Gares Redstorm 23:43, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::I've heard Ether Feast triggers it. My questions is, does life stealing trigger it? I suspect it doesn't, just by the nature of life stealing, but I haven't been able to test this myself. ::: Shouldn't be a hard test. Equip Scourge Healing and Vamp Gaze and go face the Doppelganger?--Epinephrine 09:32, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I just tested, I just had Vapiric Gaze, and Sourge Healing, I faced my dopple, cast it on him, he cast it on me. Both of us never took any damage from Sourge Healing. Aslo, I defeated my dopple in about 50 seconds. --Curse You 1:32, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Scourge healing only tiggers on DIRECT heals, so things that are marked as skill or spell only,also gaining health is no healing, therefore necro spells are not affected. Shadow refuge is an enchantment therefore it will not trigger scoure healing. Heal party is considdered a direct heal, if enough people are hexed with scourge healing, a player using heal party will instantly kill himself. Same goes for Light of DeliveranceBadbybirth 02:56, 27 February 2007 (CST) Heal Area What about if you hex someone with scourge and use heal area on them? — Skuld 04:10, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :IIRC, they take damage. Kessel 11:03, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::No, scourge doesn't trigger. I just tested. --68.142.14.80 11:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::Alright, now I'm getting more and more confused about what triggers this and what doesn't. My failing memory doesn't serve me so well, but I'm pretty sure it triggers on the ending heal from Shadow Refuge, right? Kessel 11:25, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I would assume so. I didn't test if you scourge someone and another enemy heals the hexed foe with heal area, I only tested if the hexer uses heal area. --68.142.14.80 12:27, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You can't damage yourself with skills you or party members cast, unless they specifically state they'll injure you. For example, Shield of Judgement on a minion, Contemplation a Verata's Aura off you. Now wand the minion, and you won't be damaged. Scourge works the same way. The animation triggers, and you can tell it worked, but you just aren't allowed to take damage from it. Death Nova, funny enough, used to hit your party that way, but they fixed it. The same holds true for spells like Incendiary Bonds or Lightning Surge. Hex a masterless minion, then Verata's Gaze/Aura them under your control. The hex animation triggers, but the minion takes no damage, as they're an ally now. There's a long guide about this somewhere on Guild Wars Guru, iirc. Merengue 10:43, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Actually if your the person who casts heal area and you are hexed you will take damage but only one regardless of who else you heal around you. It's a terribly discribed skill. :Anyone who directly heals someone else will take damage from scourge healing except the caster of scourge healing. Duncan Dragoon 17:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) Mysticism will this trigger on Mysticism, considering Divine Favor isn't a trigger?--Life Infusion 20:49, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Unlikely. This skill has it's uses though, even though on this page I'm seeing mostly a large portion of... things making this skill seem less and less useful. Let's face it, more recently boon prot monks have had a harder time keeping allies alive in HA and GvG, and if this were put on any spike target it'd ensure a sufficient amount of damage to any healing monk, in addition to using against infusers. If one were to logically put this, it's never a player healing the target but the spell itself, so then, by this logic, Scourge would be completely useless, which we know it isn't. A target hexed with this tends to fret about his monk's capability to heal him/her, and the quick recharge is a nice touch also. Kamahl 10:20, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Life Stealing & Vampiric Does this work with life stealing? I intend to test it myself, but in the case that it is, could it be used against Vampiric weapons and/or touch rangers? Also, the wiki page on Vampiric Horror specifically states that it will not trigger the damage from Scourge Healing but this page says it does. Which is the case?--JediRogue 20:02, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Healing, not life stealing, not health gain. See heal — Skuld 03:37, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Blood of the Master Does this trigger on Blood of the Master? I can see this being a very powerful tool for killing minion masters in ABs if so. Riotgear 01:08, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :What do you mean? Blood of the Master heals the minions. Scourge Healing is cast on one foe and that foe is damaged when that foe is healed. That means: You could cast SH on a minion, and that minion would take damage when BotM is used. Hoewever SH costs 10 energy and has a 5sec recharge, so you can't spam it on all of the minions. -- (talk) 01:19, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::The description and usage notes both say the HEALER is damaged, not the target. The question is whether or not it would be effective to dump it on a few minions, causing a serious amount of damage to the master when they use BOTM. I think this needs some testing anyway, the usage notes say this will trigger from vampiric horrors while the vampiric horror article says it won't. Nevermind the recharge time, AB fights tend to be rather protracted and the 30 second duration means it can still be placed on up to 5 minions, producing a backlash in excess of 300HP. Coming up with the energy for it can be handled in a variety of ways, especially if you were to equip it on a necro, who get practically unlimited energy in ABs from soul reaping. Riotgear 02:10, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::Considering that the skill only has a 5 second recharge, and lasts for 30 seconds, it would be interesting to use this on a few choice minions in PvP. It would definately be interesting to use it on an opposing MM's flesh golem, since it would be likely to recieve several heals during the course of the match. Combined with the fact that it's in smiting prayers, I could definately see this used in an "anti-MM" build ^^ ~Avatarian 86 13:51, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Vampiric Horror The page on Vampiric Horror says that this skill does not damage the Necro. One of the pages is incorrect... Rukh 03:50, 21 September 2006 (EST). Just saw someone else has noticed this... ^ ^ :The answer is no, Scourge Healing does nothing to the Necro. ::The hp you gain isn't considered "healing", so it wouldn't trigger Scourge Healing. That would be funny though, if it did work. An mm using mostly vampiric horrors would lose them pretty quickly if they took a crapload of holy damage every time they hit something D: ~Avatarian 86 13:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Spirit Light Weapon I've been wondering lately if Scourge Healing would trigger off of Spirit Light Weapon's healing, as there seems to be no documentation on it, either in this article or Spirit Light Weapon's. If someone would like to help me test this, I have scrimage capabilities and both Spirit Light Weapon and Scourge Healing. --KeeseroGuan 15:16, 28 September 2006 (CDT) This spell's effect on AI How does this spell affect the enemy AI? I know that with skills like Backfire, the enemy pretty much stops casting , or at least slows down. The reason I'm asking is in regards to bosses. My friend and I were trying to farm a ritualist boss that kept using Spirit Light. I know that Scourge Healing would trigger on that spell, but would the boss just stop casting altogether? I'll be trying this out later tonight... ~Avatarian 86 13:57, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Huh? When I use Backfire, enemies continue to cast spells clear until their health is low enough that Backfire would kill them, in which case they cancel the spell right before it finishes casting. Capcom 18:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::They keep casting it if Scourge is on them. It's how I farm a certain mission, though if I say which it'll take away from the fact I'm the only person that farms it. But yeah, you can do that. 71.68.102.89 16:00, 30 December 2006 (CST) Core skill How is this a core skill if the only place to get it is in Prophocies.--Antiarchangel 02:10, 31 December 2006 (CST) :We're still looking for a Factions and Nightfall skilltrainer, as the categories at the bottom of the article note. Other than that, it may just be a typo. Entropy 02:13, 31 December 2006 (CST) :It is Core, if you sort skills by campaign at Dakk it will be under Core. As for Factions, at least Zytka at House Zu Heltzer has it (it's not unlocked for me yet).195.23.133.162 11:26, 23 March 2007 (CDT) when i was just running around the luxon area i noticed an outcast monk use this to bad i couldent cap it she wasent a boss :( Packet Damage or Single Chunk Say your party is all hexed with this spell and you, the monk, cast Heal Party with Protective Spirit on you. Would this hex do a single chunk of damage from everyone or 60-70 or so from each person hexed? ----Mgrinshpon 17:48, 18 April 2007 (CDT) I don't think it would trigger, it only triggers on direct heals while heal party is indirect. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 17:51, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes it will trigger, and you will take multiple packets of damage. Make sure not more than one or two are hexed with this, because it starts to add up in the heat of battle. --Kale Ironfist 19:29, 18 April 2007 (CDT) So what about leader's comfort? Seems like a self direct heal? Would scourge heal work on paragon's (bosses)?----intimidator89 Holy Damage So does this deal double damage to Undead? I'd test it on a Damned Cleric but I'm too lazy... (T/ ) 15:11, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I'll scrim my necro friend when I get home. Zulu Inuoe 20:40, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Poor Zulu, living on the streets over 3 months. LOST-Merick 19:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Loop Seeing this as a window of opportunity, I'd like to ask one question: Wouldn't this kill a wammo with healing hands? I mean, IT would deal damage, and in turn the wammo would get healed, and in turn IT would deal damage, an in turn the wammo would get healed.... The way the description says it, I'd say its an instan degen of 60hp per second for a wammo... but hey, im not sure :D cheers [[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 10:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :HH wont trigger on Scourge Healing/Soul Bind, I think. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well according to HH's notes, it would work. Would it create a damage loop though? I doubt it. 15:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) "There's Nothing To Fear!" Triggers Scourge Healing upon "TNTF!"'s end. I was quite surprised when as an Imbagon I got spiked down suddenly from Scourge Healing. Perhaps it should be listed as a note?-- 15:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It does at first seem strange, but on closer inspection it's exactly what one should expect. TNtF does state "healed," and not "health gain," and the Paragon that uses it sees the healing, so he can be considered the healer. 15:58, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :No, TNTF says you get healed when it ends and scourge triggers whenever you get healed,so there's is nothing strange about it there,it's just something overlooked because as a paragon you would not think about skills like this effecting you,you think only monks have to deal with it.If TNTF said you gained health but instead you actually got healed then that would deserve a note on TNTF page,which is often done on skills which say gain but is heal instead.Durga Dido 16:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Unclear It triggers for the effects for TNTF, but does not trigger for conditional effects of Vigorous Spirit? Then does it trigger on the ending of Watchful Spirit? From reading the current info on the wiki, I do not know what to expect. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Yea same here. Don't really understand that part either. BTW this with TNTF in HM with smiting bitches around is pretty hilarious. 600 armor ignoring damage really hurts.... [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 20:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Those smiting bitches only got scourge enchantment, not healing :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Incoming!" / "Fall Back!" According to the articles on "Incoming!" and "Fall Back!", the persons affected are actually healed, instead of gaining health according to the skill description. Does that mean Scourge Healing will trigger every time a character is healed while running? That could be pretty lethal to the paragon shouting, but it's not mention under modify healing effects. 14:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Why would it be in the QR? It doesn't actually influence the amount of health healed; FB! won't start dealing damage. Rather, Scourge deals damage. Also, yes, it's rather lethal. --Vipermagi 16:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Semantics. What I meant was rather, if you bother to note it's influenced by modify healing effects, why not note that it's affected by Scourge Healing as well? After all, the skill description doesn't say "heal", so people mind find out the hard way (e.g. by running to Slaver's and be hexed by a Skelk Scourger...) The question seemed more at it's place here than on the "Incoming!" talk page. 17:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought you meant noting this behaviour on the QR; not the other way around. :::The reason the note is there, is because the description states allies gain health, while they don't (they are healed). The link to the QR is there because the difference isn't immediately obvious, but once that is explained, it should be expected players can figure out the rest as well. Listing each and every aspect of the minute difference between gaining health and being healed would take up a lot of space, and leads to justifying other obvious notes ("Flare only deals damage to one target per cast" "Fireball does not hit nearby targets"). Gotta draw the line somewhere.. --Vipermagi 21:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC)